


Nothing Gold Can Stay

by sillyXchaos



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Censored Swearing, Dadza, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Dream is a bad guy, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Not really the main point though, Philza is a good guy, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending, Some side dreamnotfound, enjoy, okay i’m done tagging now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyXchaos/pseuds/sillyXchaos
Summary: Nothing.Absolutely nothing.It’s funny how quickly things disappear, like grains of sand slipping through your fingers when you scoop them up. Or how suddenly a nation can be destroyed with enough TNT at your disposal. A lanky man with well-kempt, dirty blonde hair tugged by the wind stood above it all, a psychotic look in his eyes hidden by the empty smile permanently etched on his white mask.Her eyes scanned the remains of L’manburg, but something caught her attention that pulled her out of the stunned state. Everything came crashing back to her, as if someone turned the volume from 10% to max. The brunette scrambled up from where she had been sat, crawling towards her destination a few yards away, heart dripping in dread.“No.. No, no this isn’t right..”
Kudos: 6





	Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Author's Note:**

> As a heads-up, this is my first fan fiction I’ve written! So please be kind, but I do appreciate constructive criticism! I’ll be updating this when I feel motivated to, so don’t expect an exact schedule for now :)
> 
> Before we get started, let me just quickly introduce the OCs, and a few things about this AU you should know right off the bat.
> 
> !!This story includes spoilers for the Dream SMP!!
> 
> Kittii - This is the main character of our story! Her in-game username is Creeper_Kittii, and you can find more info about her and some artwork here: (spoiler warning on some art pieces) https://toyhou.se/8950383.creeper-kittii-kittii-
> 
> Bessie - This is Kittii’s best friend, canonically she has lost all her lives and come back as an amnesiac ghost. She only remembers Kittii’s name, and what she looks like, but her memory decreases when Dream is around. 
> 
> Notes about this AU:  
> In this story, Philza did not help Dream plant the bombs, but he did take in Techno and Ranboo. Pretty much everything is the same as canon, and this story takes place mostly in the aftermath of the second L’manburg explosion. 
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read this! Enjoy!

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

It’s funny how quickly things disappear, like grains of sand slipping through your fingers when you scoop them up. Or how suddenly a nation can be destroyed with enough TNT at your disposal. A lanky man with well-kempt, dirty blonde hair tugged by the wind stood above it all, a psychotic look in his eyes hidden by the empty smile permanently etched on his white mask. His plan had practically been executed perfectly, aside from a few small surprises, such as certain citizens being more willing to condone the chaos than expected. Another masked figure approached, his face shielded by a frighteningly realistic pig’s hollow, black eyes watching the formers every move with careful consideration.  
“We did it.” Soft tendrils of long pink hair drifted around the latter’s frame, in an almost otherworldly manner. His face was stoic behind the mask, but a sense of pride pricked at his heart nonetheless.  
The blonde merely nodded, a smirk drifting upon his hidden lips, then abruptly pivoted away from the pig-like other. “I have things to attend to, enjoy the aftermath.” His heels clicked against the obsidian flooring as he walked away, pulling a vibrant green hood up to conceal most of his hair. And with that, he tossed a dark aquamarine sphere into the distance, and teleported out of sight.  
A small smile shined his face, tossing a few loose strands of bubblegum pink hair back over his shoulder to prevent obscuration of his mask. I really should start tying this back more often, he thought to himself, making a mental note to do so. Humming a soft tune of his childhood, lyrics long forgotten, the man began his own descent from the obsidian pathways interlocked above the former nation of L’manburg.

Sitting amongst the rubble was a small girl. This had been the nation she’d worked so hard to try and save, the nation her friends had ruled over since the beginning… the nation that was now nothing but a crater. No matter how long she stared at the empty concave—sounds of the remaining fights muffled in the background—tears never fell.  
Her eyes scanned the remains of L’manburg, but something caught her attention that pulled her out of the stunned state. Everything came crashing back to her, as if someone turned the volume from 10% to max. The brunette scrambled up from where she had been sat, crawling towards her destination a few yards away, heart dripping in dread.  
“No.. No, no this isn’t right..” Soft mumbles of disbelief escaped her mouth as she slowed to a stop. With a shaking hand, she reached out towards exactly what she had been praying wasn’t reality. Collapsed directly in front of her was the bloodied figure of a teenage girl, with soft blonde hair that tumbled infront of her face, shielding her now dimmed blue eyes.  
As her trembling fingers gently pressed against her best friend’s cold face, she found the truth couldn’t be denied, no matter how desperately she wished it was all just a prank. Shifting to sit more comfortably, the younger gently lifted her departed friend’s head into her lap, brushing strands of hair from her face with the utmost delicacy. It was when she saw the blonde’s glassy eyes that the tears finally fell, slowly shifting into sobs that echoed through the empty abyss surrounding her.  
She could hear the clangs of swords colliding, and the thuds of axes hitting wooden shields, but found it impossible to care. All that she could do was sit and cry, it was too late to save her best friend, she’d failed her. The brunette didn’t hear the thud of footsteps approaching behind her, she didn’t feel when a sturdy hand gripped her shoulder, didn’t register the man’s face who crouched before her. She only took notice when she felt herself being pulled away, away from the cold body of her companion, the person who she’d planned to run away with to safety before something like this could happen.  
“No! You can’t leave her! She’s not gone!” Calls of protest came from the child as the man continued to pull her away. She begged and pleaded to be brought back, for them to take the corpse, but he didn’t reply. After all her energy had been spent, and the man had carried her away from the gruesome sight, the girl’s eyelids grew droopy and her cries softened as she eventually fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
